Si el mundo fuera asi
by Mario-san
Summary: Mmmm, Sakai Yuuji y Asumi Yuhi (Shana) de nuevo en esta historia pero no como ustedes piensan. Identidades perdidas.
1. Chapter 1

Ola chicos, como están?, pues yo bien haciendo Fics nuevos para ustedes. No se si a ustedes le gusto mi segundo fic que trataba del pasado de Shana, pues a mi si, jejeje. Pues se me dio una mas ideas para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo como deben.

Bien este fic se me ocurrió poco tiempo después de terminar mi segundo fic y así que realice esta nueva historia para ustedes, se que al principio de la historia no les va a gustar a algunos pero así empieza y termina de manera distinta y con un final feliz. (Bueno, al menos eso tengo en mente ya que esto se me ocurrió en 10 minutos)

Bueno disfruten y comenten…

Prologo

En todo el principio de cada historia esperarían que dijera que: hoy amanecí en un clima excelente y que tenía todas las ganas del mundo para ir a a la escuela, pero ¿qué creen? Este día no es como ustedes pensaron, la noche fue infernal ya que aun siendo de noche se podía sentir el calor que rodeaba mi cuarto hasta las 3:00 am de la madrugada y yo sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"Wuaahh! Son las 7:00 de la mañana, ya es hora de ir a la escuela y yo con lo ojos pesados de sueño que me sobra y sin ganas de irme y quedarme solamente en mi casa a dormir."

"Ouch…" No se porque razón pero me dolía un poco mi cuerpo, es como si me hubiera caído de las escaleras o algo por el estilo.

Con las pocas ganas que tenia me levante hacia el baño para lavarme la cara

"Yuu-chan, ya es hora de levantarse!" Me grito mi mamá desde la sala de la casa.

"Si voy!" Dije gritando…

_Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo_.

5 minutos después, Sali de mi habitación y me diriji al comedor, me senté en mi lugar y empecé a comer.

"Itadakimasu"

"Espero que ya estés mejor hijo"

"Eh? A si ya estoy mejor." Mi mama se había referido a mi actitud que tenía ayer cuando llegue y la verdad es que… Ehh? no recuerdo lo que paso ayer.

Una vez que termine de comer, rápido Salí de mi casa y después le dije a mi mamá.

"Bueno ya me voy."

"Que te valla bien hijo" me dijo mi mamá

"No te esfuerzes demasiado, descansa un poco." Le dije y ella me sonrió diciéndome:

"Yuu-chan, siempre me dices lo mismo todos los días"

"En serio?" Me quede pensado… "Bueno si lo hago es por tu propio bien"

"Ok, esta bien Yuu-chan tratare de descansar, adiós o si no se te va a ser tarde"

Con mi cabeza le respondi un "si" y me retire.

Una vez andando sobre la calle, camine tranquilamente hasta que alguien me llama desde atrás…

"Buenos días, Sakai-kun"

La persona que me saludo, fue una amiga que estaba conmigo en todos los grados escolares y hasta creo que ira a la misma universidad igual que yo, aunque no he pensado en ello para no estresarme.

"Buenos días, Hirai-san" Yo le consteste el saludo.

"¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos a la escuela?"

"Si"

Yo le conteste y nos fuimos a la escuela juntos, Hirai-san es mi compañera de clase, y en todas las clases de mi vida desde que tengo memoria, a veces hablamos pero no muy seguido, ella toma este camino para ir a la escuela pero a veces no la logro ver cuando yo paso por aquí, y hoy me la acabo de encontrar y creo que debe haber una razón para eso… y …

"Sakai-kun, es… este" en el camino ella me dice un poco temerosa y aun así me dice…

"N…n…no sabes si Ike esta saliendo con alguien?"

Lo sabia, ella esta aquí por esta razón, ella quiere que vallamos juntos a la escuela, para obtener un poco de información de Ike…

"Creo que eso ya me habías preguntado hace tiempo, no?"

_Si mal no recuerdo, fue en la tienda de Discos donde ella me había preguntado tal cosa, pero… no recuerdo que fue lo que paso desde entonces._

"Uhgg!"

Me sujete la cabeza porque sentí algo de dolor.

"Estas bien, Sakai-kun?"

"Eeee, si solo me dio un poquito de dolor pero ya paso…"

_¿Que será esa sensación tan extraña?_

"Bien, deja de preocuparte por mi, preocúpate por Ike, no crees?"

Después ella me dice y un poco avergonzada…

"No digas cosas tan a la ligera y tampoco en voz alta, Wuaaahhh!"

"Si, si…" Suspiré…

10 minutos después… llegamos a la escuela y ya se imaginaran quien estaba llegando al mismo tiempo en la escuela.

"Valla, hablando del rey de roma!" Lo dije en voz alta para que ella se pusiera un poco avergozada y antes de que lo notara Hirai ya se había escondido atrás de mí.

"Buenos días Sakai, oh! Porque te escondes Hirai-san?"

"Eh?, es… este, buenos días Ike-kun" Ella lo dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa.

"Buenos días, Hirai-san" Ike lo dijo con un poco de gracia.

"Bien, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde" Dijo Ike mientras el entraba primero a la entrada principal de la escuela

"Siii!" Contestamos Hirai y Yo, Pero en ese instante Hirai nos dice:

"Voy enseguida chicos, primero debo hacer algo antes de clase"

"Bien, pero no tardes tanto porque las clases ya van a comenzar y como delegado de la clase, es mi deber que de que llegues temprano." Eso fue lo que dijo Ike lo que causo que Hirai se le pusiera la cara un poco Colorada.

"Eeee… si, vuelvo en seguida"

"Oye Ike, es eso que le dijiste a Hirai-san era cierto?

"En parte si…"

El se quedo mirando el cielo pero eso no me importaba ya que tenía cosas que hacer…

"_Bien solo tengo que seguir el plan de Hirai-san…"_

_10 minutos antes…_

"Sakai-kun, podrías hacer de que Ike-kun, coma con nosotros en la hora del almuerzo?"

"Nosotros…?"

"Si, también estará Yoshira y es que si comiera mi almuerzo sola y con ustedes dos pues me sentiría un poco nerviosa, espero de que no sea una molestia."

"Eh?, no esta bien, entre mas mejor…"

"Menos mal."

_Que bien, la verdad es que también le haría un favor a Yoshira. (Eso es lo pensó Hirai)_

En la cara de Hirai daba una señal de alivio.

"Bien Sakai-kun, lo que tienes que hacer es que Ike-kun coma con nosotros, de acuerdo?"

"Si Hirai-san, creo que eso no va a ser ningún problema"

End flash back.

Lo bueno es que la hora del almuerzo es dentro de 3 horas así se lo diré hasta ese momento.

Con una mirada hacia la ventana el se la pasaba pensado…

"_La hora del almuerzo…"_

"Uhgg!"

De nuevo me sujete la cabeza por un dolor que medio de repente.

"Sakai, que te sucede?, estas bien?"

Ike me preguntaba mientras yo miraba el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza, esta vez el dolor fue un poco mas fuerte que el anterior, ¿que rayos me esta pasando?

"Si Ike, estoy bien. Creo que esta mañana amanecí con algo de jaqueca y con un dolor en mi cuerpo"

"Quieres entrar a la escuela después de esto?"

"Si, además no creo que sea algo grave"

_Otra vez esta extraña sensación…_

Las clases fueron normales el día de hoy, no hubo mucha novedad y lo único que tenia en mi mente era lo que me había dicho Hirai. Hasta que por fin, la hora del almuerzo llego…

"Valla!, ya es hora de comer…"

"Creo que ya esperabas esto Ike, no es cierto?"

"La verdad si, ya que no almorcé en mi casa."

"Ah!, por cierto, te parece bien que Hirai y Yoshira se nos unieran con nosotros?"

"Ah!, por mi no hay problema"

Una vez dicho eso, Yuuji mira a Hirai quien estaba detrás de Ike y le hace una seña de éxito. (Ya saben, el puño con el pulgar hacia arriba)

Ellas se unen al par de solteros pero después Ike dice:

"Me voy a demorar un poco, hoy no traje Obento, así que voy a la cafetería…"

"Toma Ike-kun!"

"Eh?" Ike se quedo mirando a ella mientras el recibia el obento en sus manos.

"Hice un Obento para ti!" Con la cara toda roja ella esperaba que el recibiera ese obento.

"Oh, gracias! Hirai-san, espero que no haya sido una molestia para ti."

"De ninguna manera…"

_Ya veo, con que Hirai-san ya tenia todo planeado el día de hoy, pero creo que también Ike estaba preparado para esto, ya que siempre trae un obento pero este día no lo trajo. Es mas listo de lo que pensé o solo es una coincidencia…_

Y así los cuatro almorzamos juntos Yo quede en frente de Yoshira mientras que Hirai-san se quedo en frente de Ike. Platicamos un poco aunque Yoshira-san casi no hablo todo el tiempo. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido que la hora del almuerzo se había terminado; las siguientes horas se hicieron eternas pero después de eso pudimos terminar el día muy bien.

Yo iba saliendo del cuando mire a Ike mirando hacia la ventana y un poco pensativo, yo me le acerque y le pregunte…

"No vas a irte a casa?"

"Si, iré en un rato mas" me contesto con una cara no expresaba nada de nada luego mire que en la mano de Ike tenia un papel cosa que me dio curiosidad de saber que le pasaba.

"Voy a demorar un rato mas, así que porque no te adelantas y te vas a casa Sakai."

"Eh?, pues creo que es lo mejor."

Mientras todos salían del salón de clases solamente se quedaron sentados Ike y Hirai en sus respectivos asientos y pensé que algo pasaría.

"Sakai-kun, podemos irnos juntos?" Con una cara un poco ruborizada y la voz algo temerosa, Yoshira me lo decia.

"Eh…, claro"

Salimos del edificio y después nos fuimos a nuestras casas pero yo me quede viendo hacia atrás, en ese momento Yoshira me dice:

"Sabes, Yukari-san se le va a confesar ahora a Ike-kun"

"Eh?, ya veo, es por eso que se quedaron en el salón"

"Hirai-san le puso una nota en el Obento que le dio a Ike-kun"

"Eh?..."

_Me pregunto donde lo había puesto?, si debajo de la caja del obento o por dentro. Sea lo que sea lo hizo de una manera no muy original._

"Creo que todo va a salir bien… parece que Hirai-san obtuvo fuerza para poder entregarle eso."

"Por eso…" Yoshira se pone enfrente de Yuuji y sujetando la mano de el le dice…

"Es por eso que yo he decidido aprender algo de ella"

"Yoshira-san?" Me dejo un poco sorprendido al tomar mis manos.

"Sakai-kun, tu me…" Y antes de poder terminar su frase hacia mi, volvió hacia mi ese el dolor de cabeza pero esta vez fue mas intenso el dolor que ahora me puso de rodillas.

"Uhgg…Agghhh!"

"Sakai-kun, estas bien?, Sakai-kun!" Yoshira me lo decía varias veces desesperada pero no le podía contestar ya que no poda pensar adecuadamente. Lo único que tenia en su mente era a una chica.

_¿Qué es esta sensación extraña de nuevo? ¿Por qué cada vez se vuelve más intenso? ¿Qué son esas imágenes en mi cabeza y quien es ella?_

Solo eso duro algunos segundos pero para mi fueron eternos.

Me quede algo agitado por lo ocurrido que me dejo algo cansado.

"Sakai-kun, te encuentras bien?" Yoshira me lo decía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos pero no quise preocuparla más así que le dije que estaba bien.

"No te preocupes ya todo paso"

"Eso no basta…" Lo dijo un poco enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Sakai-kun, yo te acompañare a tu casa"

"En serio, estoy bien…"

Ella me agarro del brazo para que no llegar a escapar de ella y así estuvo todo el rato hasta llegar a mi casa.

"_La verdad esto es muy incomodo, Yoshira me esta tomando del brazo y casi todo el mundo nos está mirando, pero a la vez es un poco agradable ya que es la primera chica que me toma de esa manera."_

"Ya llegue…!" Le dije a mi madre.

"Bienvenido hijo! Eh?, Estas bien hijo?"

"Si estoy…"

"Claro que no lo esta" Yoshira se metió en el asunto.

"Valla…" eso fue lo que dijo mi mamá.

"Sakai-kun tuvo un dolor de cabeza hace un rato que no paraba de de gritar"

Para ser sinceros no esperaba que Yoshira describiera con todo y detalle lo que me había ocurrido.

"Gracias por contármelo." Con una sonrisa mi madre le agradeció a Yoshira

"Eso era todo, con su permiso… ah! Si nos vemos mañana Sakai-kun " Rapidamente Yoshira se alejo de mi casa como una Robot, nada mas dijo eso y se dio la media vuelta y se retiro con rumbo desconocido, bueno al menos para mi.

"Gracias por traer y de cuidar a mi hijo"

Yoshira se alejo corriendo del lugar se puso un poco pensativa. Pero un poco avergonzada, pero toda esa vergüenza se convertiría a felicidad y ya sabrán porque…

"Estuve con Sakai-kun un rato y nos tomamos por los brazos, de cierta manera eso estuvo un poco agradable"

Y así se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que en la casa de Yuuji…

"Haber hijo, ponte esta bolsa de hielo en tu nuca"

"Porque en mi nuca?"

"Porque el dolor empieza en esa zona cuando tienes un día cansado y difícil"

_No recuerdo haber hecho nada de que me haya hecho cansar._

"Que paso hijo, que es lo que te pasa?"

"Nada, es que esta mañana me a dolido la cabeza y cada vez que pasa eso, empiezo a ver cosas raras"

"Cosas raras?"

"Si, veo a una persona quien creo que he visto antes, eso es todo"

"Valla hijo, yo creo que ha de ser tu vida pasada o talvez es alguien que conoceras" Eso lo dijo con un poco de gracia pero para mi no era tan gracioso.

Después de esa pequeña charla y después de cenar, me dispuse a irme a dormir y con una duda enorme…

_Que le habrá dicho Ike a Hirai-san?, un si o un no?_

_Bueno eso lo dejare para mañana. Por ahora me iré a dormir…_

Una vez que apago la luz miro el techo de su cuarto pensando en lo que le había pasado camino a casa.

_¿Quién era esa chica? Parece que la he visto antes pero no logro recordar o talvez sea parte de mi imaginación… sea lo que sea lo dejare para después._

Y es así como termino mi día, no hubo muchas novedades el día de hoy excepto lo de Hirai e Ike y de lo que me iba a decir Yoshira y estos fuertes dolores de cabeza, creo que es suficiente por hoy para mi, será mejor descansar porque creo que mañana sucederán mas cosas.

Fin Prologo.

Capitulo 1

"Nuestro primer encuentro"

Espero que les haya gustado, mmm no se, creo que olvide mencionar a alguien importante en la historia pero no recuerdo a quien, mmm… no se quien sabe talvez lo recuerde en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestro encuentro**

"Wuaahhh!"

Inexplicablemente me caí de mi cama, pero antes de caer del mismo tuve la sensación de haber tenido un sueño, un sueño que no logro recordar por mas que lo intente.

"Que rayos me esta pasando, he tenido experiencias extrañas desde ayer y no logro comprender de que es…"

Mire el reloj y vi que era algo tarde así que rápido me cambie y me fui a desayunar…

Una vez abajo en el comedor mi mamá me recibió diciendo:

"Hijo, que fue ese grito de hace un momento?"

"Eh?, nada, solo que tuve una pesadilla o algo parecido eso es todo…"

No quise darles mas detalles a mi mamá, pues sabia que ella se preocuparía, asi que de una vez empecé a a desayunar lo más rápido que pude pues ya se me había hecho demasiado tarde.

"Glup, glup, glup" (tomando jugo)

"Yuu-chan, no comas tan rápido o te dolerá el estomago"

Una vez que termine me despedí de mi mamá como todos los días, pero en esta ocasión se lo dije mientras salía corriendo de mi casa.

"Ya me vooooy…"

"Ve con cuidado Yuu-chan, fijate donde corres o si no tendrás un accidente"

"¡Ok…!" se lo dije gritando

Ya era demasiado tarde que no podía tomar el camino que siempre tomo para ir a la escuela así que decidí tomar un atajo.

"Veamos… si tomo este camino talvez llegue mas rápido a la escuela"

El atajo era pasar por un callejón y después salir enfrente de un centro comercial enfrente de un parque.

Corría y corría lo mas que podía, ya había pasado el callejón y ya estaba enfrente del centro comercial, corria por la banqueta del mismo y en un instante mis ojos se quedaron viendo al parque.

"Valla, al parque lo están remodelando, tanto el suelo como a los arboles, creo que va a quedar muy hermoso"

Pero en ese momento, mi marcha se detuvo porque creo que me tope con un obstáculo en frente mío que yo no vi en el momento en la que yo estaba viendo el parque, es ahí cuando recordé lo que me había dicho mi madre antes de irme de casa -"Ve con cuidado Yuu-chan, fijate donde corres o si no tendrás un accidente"-

¡Wuah!

En el momento en el que choque contra alguien me estaba cayendo de espaldas (ósea cayendo en dirección opuesta a las que caen normalmente ósea de frente) y con los ojos cerrados por efecto del reflejo que todo el mundo tiene, aquella persona me sujeto por ambas manos diciendo… "¡Cuidado!" y lo primero que escuche fue la voz de una chica pero creo que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para poder sostenerme así que cayó encima de mi y en todo este momento no abrí mis ojos pero…

"Auch!, que paso?" … en el momento que abrí mis ojos me quede sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo y al parecer muy cerca de mí que no podía creerlo, solo faltaban 5 centímetros para que nuestras narices chocaran además que lo que estaba viendo era una belleza ante mis ojos.

"…"

"…"

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados y ninguno de los dos no decíamos nada, solamente nos quedábamos fijamente viéndonos a nuestros ojos y por alguna razón…

"…" … eso me agradaba, es como si ese rostro de aquella chica la había visto en alguna parte.

Pensé que esa chica gritaría o por lo menos ella se quitaría de encima primero pero no lo hacia pero no lo hacia, hasta que…

"Yuhi-chan, ¿que estás haciendo?"

"¡Wuah!" ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Valla, valla!, ¿se van a der un beso o qué?" eso decía otra chica que se nos quedaba viendo con cara de emoción"

"Mamá! No digas esas cosas!" la chica que estaba encima de mi rápidamente se levanto y con la cara toda roja.

"Eh?. ¿mamá?, pero esa chica es demasiado joven es mas podía jurar que son casi hermanas porque se parecen mucho.

Rápidamente me levante también e inmediatamente pedí disculpas…

"Lo siento, realmente lo siento, es… que… estaba distraído y… no vi hacia donde iba asi que…" estaba muy muy avergonzado que tartamudeaba mucho.

"Oh, no te preocupes, pero la próxima vez fijate por donde caminas" ella me lo decía con una sonrisa.

"Creo que eso me la había dicho mi madre" le conteste.

De pronto mire un reloj que estaba cerca del parque y vi la hora.

"Demonios, ya se me hizo demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho de veras."

Y así nuevamente salí corriendo de nuevo por esa calle.

"Vete con cuidado!"

La señora me decía gritándome mientras detrás de ella, la chica con la que me había tropezado se queda mirándome con la cara un poco ruborizada como corría de nuevo. Desde ese momento en mi mente solamente estaba aquella imagen de esa chica que, por alguna razón me parece familiar pero mi cerebro no hace ningún esfuerzo en recordarla. Mi pregunta es… ¿Qué estará pensando ella de mi?

Continuara…

Hola, se que me tarde mucho y es que he tenido mucho trabajo y este capitulo le hice algunas modificaciones porque se me habían ocurrido cosas nuevas mientras trabajaba.

Bueno esperen el siguiente capítulo nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANTE…. LEELO

Ola amantes de la lectura, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo pero ¡OJO!, de esta historia saque dos versiones distintas, es decir que de esta historia se parte en dos a partir de este capítulo, por lo cual a partir de ahora en adelante solamente verán mi final numero 1, mientras que la otra versión de esta historia la sacare después de terminar esta versión porque aun me faltan poner demasiadas cosas y casi ni cuento con el tiempo libre. Bueno disfruten la historia.

Ese mismo día…

Yuuji iba caminando por el pasillo pero muy agotado ya que había corrido mucho camino a la escuela

"Uff…, pensé que no llegaría"

"Sakai!"

"Ehh?" alguien detrás de él lo llama y el voltea.

"Ah, Ike ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Porque estas todo agitado?" Ike mira a Yuuji quien casi ni podía respirar.

"Ahh! Pues se mi hizo algo tarde, eso es todo"

"Ummm, bueno, sea lo que sea llegaste a tiempo ya nada mas faltaba 1 minuto para que iniciaran las clases."

"Si, lo se" Yuuji contesta.

La campana de la escuela toco y de inmediato iniciaron las clases, una vez que Ike y Sakai entraron al salón de clases tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Yuuji sintió que tenía que hablar con alguien de su salón, miro a su alrededor y vio a una chica que, de inmediato volteo a ver a la ventana del aula.

"Ah!, es cierto a un no le he agradecido a Yoshida, le dare las gracias en la hora del almuerzo"

Hora del almuerzo…

La campana del la escuela sonó y mi primer movimiento fue ir con Yoshida pero en el momento en el que me levante, ella rápidamente se levante de su lugar y se aleja.

"¡Oye, Yoshida-san!" le dije pero ella no me volteo a ver.

Algo raro le pasaba a ella, te todas formas tengo que hablar con ella y esta vez no se me va a escapar, voy a esperar a que sea la hora de salida del colegio.

Hora de salida…

La campana de la escuela sonó de nuevo y mi segundo movimiento fue: alcanzar a Yoshida porque ella ya se había ido inmediatamente después de que sonara la campana.

Rapidamente sali de salón y la logre alcanzar en una calle en donde ella y yo nos encontramos todas las mañana y que por cierto hoy fue la excepción.

"Yoshida!" Yo le grite y con eso basto para detenerle el paso

"Yoshida, pasa algo, no se porque pero siento que me estas evitando"

Ella tenia la cara roja y me contesto…

"Es que me da un poco de vergüenza, por lo de ayer"

"¿Por lo de ayer?" Me quede pensando por unos segundo y lo único que recuerdo es que ella me llevo a mi casa y nada mas."

"Bueno básicamente es eso y otra cosa mas…"

"…" Creo que aun no entiendo.

"Sakai-kun, tu me…" Y antes de poder terminar su frase aparece la madre de Yuuji.

"Yu-chan, que bueno que te encuentro"

"Uhgg…Agghhh!" Grito Yoshira.

"Mamá?"

"Ah, perdón interrumpí algo?, Valla pero si es la chica de ayer, pero aun no se tu nombre."

"Soy Yoshida, Yoshida Kazumi"

Ella se presenta ante Chigusa

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Chigusa.

"El gusto es mío, bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí asi que me retiro, Sakai-kun nos vemos mañana en clases"

"Ok" _Que es lo que quería decirme ella exactamente._

Un vez que se estaba retirando Yoshida, Yuuji voltea a su madre y se dio cuenta que su madre lo miraba mucho, después ella dice:

"Suertudo!"

"Oye! Mamá, no pienses cosas raras, ella y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas"

"Esta bien, esta bien, bueno pasando a otros asuntos, ayúdame a carga el mandado"

"Si"

Fueron muchas bolsas de mandado que no entendía de que lugar mi madre sacaba fuerzas para cargar todo esto todos los días.

Una vez en la casa de Yuuji…

"Por fin, ya estamos en casa"

"Gracias por ayudarme Yuu-chan"

"Tanto trabajo me genero mucha hambre"

Y asi termino el dia, nada fuera de lo común, y las visiones que tenia anteriormente desaparecieron por completo, aun no se porque las tuve pero, lo que si se es que era una chica con un uniforme de mi escuela y eso es todo, pero cada vez que lo recuerdo se vuelve mas borroso esa escena. Bueno, sea lo que sea talvez no era muy importante.

Eso es lo que yo había dicho pero no me imaginaba de que esa visión se volveria realidad.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…

"Bien chicos, les voy a a una nueva alumna, pasa por favor"

"Gracias, Sensei, Buenos días, mi nombre es Asumí Yuuhi"

"Ehhh!" Esta escena, ese uniforme y ese rostro son los mismo que vi en uno de mis sueños, creo que realmente mi madre tuvo la razón en esto.

Continuara…

Espérenme para mi próximo capitulo. Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Ola publico querido, aquí estoy de nuevo creando mi nuevo capítulo para aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de mas Shana, digo Yuuhi y Yuuji, bueno para que no se aburran lean mi capitulo. Voy a tratar de que entiendan los diálogos, Yuuji va a ser su propio narrador

**Una sonrisa que tranquiliza**

Me quede embobado… quiero decir, Sorprendido al ver lo bien que le quedaba su informe de la escuela, bueno si quieren olviden esta parte por favor.

"Valla, ella es muy pequeña, como puede estar en esta clase?

Eso es lo que todos en la clase comentaban en voz baja, aunque claramente se podía escuchar a distancia.

"Azumi Yuuhi-san, es una estudiante transferida, y ella es considerada como una de las mejores estudiantes del país ya que a pesar de tener **** de edad, es mas joven que ustedes asi que quiero que todos se lleven bien, ok?"

Todos en unisono respondieron la única palabra que se usa para aprobar las cosas; bueno todos dijimos si.

"Bien, Asumi-san hay un asiento atrás de Ueda-san, puedes estar ahí."

"Entendido" Respondió Asumi algo tímida.

Ella camino entre los alumnos de esa fila, y por solo unos instantes ella volteo a verme a mi, los cuales fueron momentos de nerviosismo de parte mia ya que esto me hace recordar sobre el pequeño incidente que ocurrio ayer.

Ella por fin llego a su lugar y tomo asiento, se acomodó a su gusto y se dispuso a prestar atención a la clase, pero…

_Mirando para un lado… mirando para el otro… mirando entre los hombros del compañero… (Usen su imaginación)_

Para su desgracia ella es algo… bueno… es muy bajita que no podía ver desde atrás de mi compañero de clase, se estiraba de un lado para el otro para poder ver el pizarrón y pues yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, pero seria algo vergonzoso decir "Sensei, Asumi-san no puede ver en su lugar, quiero cambiar mi lugar por el de ella"

Pero creo que eso seria un momento vergonzoso para ella, además todos aquí se reirían, pero, si no lo hago yo, ¿quien más lo hará?

"Sensei" la voz de una chica se escuchó.

"Si, dime Hirai-san" el profesor respondió.

Asi es, alguien mas aparte de mi se preocupaba por la poca visibilidad de la chica nueva.

"Asumi-san no logra ver desde su lugar, quiero cambiar mi lugar por el mío" respondió ella.

El profesor dirige su mirada hacia el asiento de Asumi, y notó que no podía ver ni una pizca de la cabeza de ella, entonces dice:

"A discúlpame Asumi-san, cámbiate al lugar de Hirai-san, por favor"

"Si, gracias" respondio Asumi-san como si nada.

"…" el salón sin pisca de ruido, y yo que pensaba que alguien de por aquí se riera, bueno pero pasando a otro asunto, esto no me lo esperaba de que Asumi-san se iba a sentar a lado mio…

"…"

Eh! Asumi-san se va a sentar a lado mio! No crei que esto llegaría pasar, es que, por lo que ocurrió ayer no creo que ella quiera ver mi cara y yo no creo tener el valor de ver la de ella.

Ummm… creo que ella ya tomo su asiento, tengo que mirar al menos un poco de ella y ver con que cara me mira en estos momentos.

Quite mi mano derecha de mi cara que cubría mi ojo derecho y ligeramente gire mi cabeza unos 30° para mirarla, es ahí cuando me sorprendí y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, mi respiración se hizo muy pesada y casi no respiraba, es como si me ahogara, pero dentro de una mar de felicidad, porque lo que vi primero de ella fue su rostro quien me miraba con una gran sonrisa y después ella volteo hacia el pizarrón.

¿Este seria el momento mas feliz de mi vida? No lo creo, creo que aun me falta un buen camino por recorrer para que eso ocurra, así que esto lo tomare como una experiencia de mi vida. Por alguna razón dentro de mi ya quería que llegara el descanso para poder hablar con ella, aunque sea un poco.

Solamente me tomaron algunas horas para que el descanso llegara, asi que me voy a saltar los detalles de la clase para que no se aburran, ok?. Ya saben ustedes no quieren saber sobre la historia de Japon o matemáticas o cosas asi verdad?.

_Sonido de la campana (usen su imaginación xD)_

Y en ese momento cuando todo el mundo se preparaba para irse a comer en la cafetería yo inmediatamente voltee hacia ella y antes de decir alguna palabra, un grupo de chicas la rodeaban como una parvada de aves haciendo lo que comúnmente hacemos cuando chicos o chicas nuevas llegan a esta escuela; así es: un interrogatorio.

El montón de aves, quiero decir, el grupo de chicas que se le acercaron a Asumi-san son: Yoshida-san, Ogata-san, Hirai-san y algunas otras que no voy a mencionar porque si no hago mas largo esta historia. Pero creo que era mejor que ella haga amigas primero antes de que yo empiece a platicar con ella.

Y asi la hora del descanso termino y las clases volvieron a comenzar, esta parte también me lo voy a saltar ya que no hay nada interesante que contar. Las clases terminaron como todos los días ocurre y llegue a tener la confianza de nuevo para poder hablar con ella otra vez pero una vez que voltee hacia el lugar donde estaba ella, había desaparecido y la razón era porque el monton de aves, quiero decir… las chicas se la llevaron arrastrando hacia la puerta porque iban a ir de compras o algo asi. Y asi es como yo me quede con las ganas de nuevo, pero ni modo creo que vale la pena esperar, y sin mas por hacer en la escuela me marche hacia mi casa.

En todo el camino hacia mi casa, no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa que me puso ella hacia a mi, pero… ¿que es lo que significa realmente?, será que ella estaba feliz al verme de nuevo,_ sí; ya lo creo,_ o tal vez le agrado mi presencia en la escuela, o tal vez … buuuhaaa! No se, esto me tiene mas confuso.

Luego de varios minutos de estar pensando llegue a mi casa y lo primero que quería hacer era distraerme un rato así que me dirigí hacia el televisor.

"Ah! Yuu-chan ya llegaste"

Mi madre me recibió en la puerta de la casa

"Ya estoy en casa" Yo conteste como de costumbre.

"Bienvenido a casa Hijo"

Y ahora si me dirigí hacia el televisor a ver algo que me distrajera pero…

"Eh?, todos los canales están oscuros."

Mi madre llega en ese momento y me dice,

"Es cierto Yuu-chan, tenemos unos problemas con la señal de Tv, no podemos verla hasta que el técnico llegue a repararlo, pero creo llegara en 1 o dos días."

"Ehhh?, ummm creo que no hay remedio, hoy no veré televisión."

Por lo cansado que estaba, estire mis brazos hacia arriba y después bostece un rato y en ese momento regreso la señal de la TV.

"Valla, ya regreso!"

Baje mis brazos y la señal se fue.

"Que rayos está pasando?"

Subí mis brazos hacia arriba y la señal regreso, bajaba mis brazos y la señal se iba, no entendía porque sucedía, pero algo era seguro, si quería ver televisión entonces tenia que levantar mi brazo para poder verlo, que flojera! En vez de subirla hacia arriba ¿Por qué a los lados no? Y asi me la pase un buen rato buscando una posición de brazos para que la señal regresara y por fin encontré una. Lenvante mi brazo derecho hacia un lado en vertical y la TV se miraba muy bien pero… me cansaba muy rápido y después de 2 minutos deje de hacerlo y me diriji a mi habitación.

Me eche a mi cama y con la cara sobre la almohada el rostro de Asumi-san volvió a mi mente de nuevo y eso por alguna razón me hizo feliz. En ese momento mi celular sonó porque había recibido un mensaje, inmediatamente revise el email y me sorprendió el contenido que hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción que me volví a echarme en mi cama con mi rostro sobre la almohada y mi celular con el mensaje abierto y con solo una cosa en mi cabeza.

"Ya quiero que sea mañana"

Quieren saber el contenido del mensaje, bueno aquí les va:

"_Hola Sakai-kun, soy Asumi, siento no haber platicado contigo el día de hoy, la verdad es que nunca pensé que estarías en la misma clase que yo, y por lo que ví creo que tu también quería hablar conmigo pero mis nuevas amigas ocuparon ese tiempo y ya no pude hablar y la verdad es que quería preguntarte algo…_

_Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, nos vemos en clase mañana. _

_Atte._

_Asumi Yuuhi_

_P.D. _

_Tu email y numero telefónico me lo proporciono Hirai-san"_

_Fin de capitulo._

Hola de nuevo, ummm creo que lo que leieron no es propio de la serie pero como les dije antes; esto va a ser distinto a lo que ustedes esperaban y además van a ser dos historias diferentes, asi que espérenlo con ansias plizzz ya verán que no se arrepentirán. xD

Nos vemos, Siguiente capítulo: "planes para vacaciones."


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mundo, aquí estoy aquí de nuevo, mmmm… ya se enteraron de las buenas nuevas? Si respondieron que si entonces, ¡díganmelo que yo no se! Jejeje no se crean, Si, así es, Shakugan no Shana III, y eso merita un capitulo mas de este fic. Al principio les había comentado que iba a realizar 2 historias diferentes de este Fic, pues que creen?, nada mas voy a hacer 1 por mientras jejeje, y tengo que terminarlo antes de que inicie la tercera temporada de la serie porque sino me quitara la inspiración que traigo en estos momentos xD.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. (Recuerden que en mi fic Azumi Yuuhi es Shana y se preguntaran ¿porque? bueno esto lo sabremos al final de la historia) (Cualquier parecido a otra serie anime en la que este involucrada la Seiyuu Rie Kugimiya y compañía son mera coincidencia xD)

La wolden Week estaba muy cerca y con ello nos llevaría a unas pequeñas mini vacaciones, pero yo hubiese esperado que se acabasen rápido porque, en esos días no sabía que Azumi-san me ataría de pies y manos.

1 semana antes…

Desde el día en que vi por primera vez a Azumi-san, mi corazón palpitaba sin razón, desconocía este sentimiento, y unas ves que me entere de que ella estudiaría en la misma escuela que yo, no lo podía creer, y en el momento en la que vi su sonrisa, sentí que ese extraño sentimiento se hizo mas grande cada vez mas, pero desde el segundo día, ella siempre estaba pegada como goma de mascar con las chicas, y de ahí en adelante ella se hizo muy popular en la escuela. Ningún chico de la clase podía hablar con ella porque las chicas no lo impiden, ya que ella es una chica superdotada por así decirlo, que no tuvo que cursar 2 años de la escuela media para llegar hasta este punto, algunas cosas que me he enterado de ella, fue gracias a Yukari Hira, ella es la única de las chicas que si me dice algo, pero claro, ella nunca cuenta todo al 100%, y desafortunadamente Azumi-san solamente me mando una vez un correo en el primer dia de clases y después de eso pasaron meses y meses hasta estos días y aquel sentimiento siguió firme.

La semana antes de iniciar las vacaciones llego y todo el mundo murmurando en voz alta decían "¿Qué vamos ha hacer en estas vacaciones de verano?" Unos decían que irían al campo con sus familias, otros decían que nada mas ver anime por las madrugadas, y otros no realizarían ninguna labor en sus casas, solamente pasar el rato y yo soy uno de ellos.

En el ultimo día de clases antes de vacaciones, me disponía a regresar a mi casa, mientras que a mi derecha, Azumi y sus amigas caminaban para el lado contrario de la calle, pero en ese momento ella se quedo quieta por unos momentos y todas las chicas que iban con ella se también se detuvieron entre ellas se encontraba Yukari Hirai.

"¿Pasa algo Yuuhi-chan?"

"Tengo algo que hacer, ¿por favor podrían dejarme sola?"

"Bueno Yuuhi-chan, no creo que sea buena idea, tal vez…"

"Por favor"

"…?"

"Vamos, hay que dejarla sola por unos momentos, ella puede cuidarse sola, tal vez estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo se canse así que tal ves quiere un respiro" Dijo Yukari.

"Ah!, es cierto, no nos habíamos dado cuenta, bueno disculpa Yuuhi-chan"

"Si, no pasa nada"

Yuuhi se separo del grupo de chicas y se dirigió con alguien en particular, alguien quien no había platicado en todo el curso desde que inicio.

"Oigan chicas, Yuuhi-chan se esta dirigiendo hacia donde esta…"

"Vamos, vamos, hay que dejarla sola, ella ya no es una niña." Dijo Yukari

"Pero…"

Yukari empuja al grupo de chicas para que no se acercaran a Yuuhi.

"Oye, déjame, es que, necesitamos, oye, oye!"

Mientras tanto, Yuuhi corría rápidamente para alcanzar a Yuuji.

"Vamos, vamos, tienes que estar aquí"

Ella siguió corriendo y paso por varias calles y en frente de un Súper y después llego cerca de un parque en donde se dispuso a descansar un rato en uno de los columpios y diciendo…

"Maldicion, por culpa de esas chicas no pude encontrarlo."

"¿A quien no encontrabas?" Una voz se escucho a tras de ella y ella volteo y dijo:

"A Yuu…" Ella se quedo sin palabras porque era nada mas y nada menos que Yuuji el que estaba atrás de ella."

"¿A Yuu?"

"Aaaahh… quiero decir a Sakai-kun,"

"¿A mi, Porque?" Vi que la cara de Azumi –san se ruborizo y pues la mía también.

"Bueno, te estaba buscando porque quería disculparme"

"¿Disculparte? ¿de que?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, lo que paso… cuando…"

"…?" la verdad no entendía al principio pero después recordé. "Ah! No, no te preocupes no tuviste la culpa esa vez, fui yo quien no me fijaba por donde caminaba" mi cara se ruborizo mas.

"No, es la mia, estaba viendo unos vestidos y me quede pensado en ellos." Dijo Azumi

"Oye, si nos echamos la culpa a ambos, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado" yo le dije.

"Tienes razón, bueno… ¿cambiando de tema que haces aquí?" Yuuhi me pregunto.

"A… bueno… es que yo estaba en el súper comprando algunas cosas para la cena y te vi corriendo por la calle y pensé que tal vez te habías perdido y te encontré en el parque."

"Y hablando de perderse, pues ahora me he perdido" Dijo Yuuhi.

"¿No sabes volver a casa?"

"Ummm, no"

"Hahahahaha…." Yo empecé a reírme.

"Oye, note burles…" Ella golpeaba mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

"Si no sabes regresar, te gustaría ir cenar a mi casa?"

"Eh?" Ella se sorprendió.

"Bueno, si no quieres no, mmm… mejor olvida lo que dije."

"Si quiero" muy apenas pude escuchar esas palabras, casi sonaba como un susurro.

"Eh?,"

"Dije que si, me gustaría!." Casi me lo decía gritando.

"…" Trague saliva.

Y así es como nos dirigimos justos hacia mi casa, era algo raro, de que ella me acompañe a mi casa y sentía muchas cosas que no distinguía que era exactamente, además de que era la primera vez que caminábamos juntos después de conocernos en la escuela.

Todavía tengo algunas dudas, siento que a esta chica ya la he conocido antes pero no logro recordarlo, además los sueños que había tenido hace tiempo cesaron y no he podido ver nada mas, creo que a lo mejor esto es lo único que iba a ver.

"Oye…" Otra vez escuche un pequeño ruido

"Ummm, ¿si?" Yo ya sabía que era Azumi-san la que me hablaba

Continua parte dos en la siguiente pagina X9


	6. Chapter 52

Aquí empieza la segunda parte xD

"¿Tienes planes de vacaciones?" Me lo dijo con un poco de timidez y me sorprendió su pregunta.

"Eh?"

"…" Ella se quedo callada con la cara ruborizada, debo admitir que se veía muy linda al verla así.

"… no, no tengo planes."

"¡¿En serio?" Se puso feliz y me miro a los ojos "quiero decir… o que lastima" Ella después volteo a otra parte y por lo que pude ver fue una gran sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

Después de eso, ella me comento esto:

"Oye, sabes…, dentro de muy poco será mi cumpleaños"

"Ah!, ¿en serio?, que bien, talvez te regale algo cuando llegue tu cumpleaños" eso dije yo pero lo que realmente pensaba es "_Rayos, lo había olvidado, Hirai-san me había contado sobre esto, y estoy en una situación critica ya que no cuento con el dinero para comprarle algo"_

Y es aquí donde la conversación se termino porque ya habíamos llegado a casa

"Estoy en casa" Yo dije mientras que Azumi-san me seguía detrás de mi,

"Con permiso"

"Bienvenido a casa Yuu-chan" Mi madre me miro y después a la chica que estaba detrás de mi. "¡valla, valla!"

"¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"Veo que trajiste a tu novia" Me lo decía con su rostro sonriente.

Mi rostro y la de Azumi-san se sonrojaron al instante, un color colorado que hasta las orejas se pusieron del mismo color.

"!Mamá!, ¿pero que estas diciendo?" Muy avergonzado le reclame a mi mamá.

"Vamos, vamos Yuu-chan, solo bromeaba" Aun lo decía con su rostro sonriente.

"Pero con esas cosas no se bromea"

"Vamos Yuu-chan, una broma no hace daño a nadie"

"Claro que si, haces que se malinterprete todo"

"Hahahahaha…." Se escucho una carcajada en ese cuarto y no era mía y ni de mamá, sino de Azumi-san que hasta casi a llorar.

"Lo siento, lo siento, es que este tipo de conversaciones nunca lo había vivido y me pareció divertido porque eso demuestra lo bien que se llevan en esta familia"

"Ah, bueno gracias por eso" Mi vergüenza bajo y fue gracias a la risa de Azumi-san.

"Mi nombre es Azumi Yuuhi, un gusto en conocerla señora"

"El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sakai Chigusa"

"Mamá, invite a Asumi-san a cenar ¿esta bien?"

"Claro que si, entre mas mejor"

"Este… ¿puedo ayudarle en la cocina?

Azumi-san le dijo a Chigusa con un poco de pena pero esta se la negó.

"Ara…, no puedo hacerlo ya que tu eres la invitada asi que tu solamente espera al igual que Yuuji, el no me puede ayudar ya que es malo en la cocina.

"Oyee! Mamá!"

Y asi Chigusa se fue a la cocina dejando a Yuuji y a Azumi en la sala y ellos pues no sabían que hacer y i que decir ya que camino a casa platicaron muchas cosas.

"Este, ¿oye quieres ver televisión?" Yo le pregunte y respondió con un si, yo encendí el televisor pero recordé en ese momento que la antena no servia aun pero en ese momento se me ocurrió algo.

"Azumi-san ¿podrías sentarte en esta parte?" Yo le señale el lugar en donde quería que se sentara ella y lo hizo y yo me senté en la otra parte del sillón.

"Ahora quiero que pongas tu brazo derecho en un Angulo de 70º "

"¿Y esto para que es?" Ella me pregunto y con un poco de pena porqu le podía ver su cara un poco ruborizada.

"Ya veras" Yo le conteste

Y en ese instante el televisor funciono correctamente y después dije:

"Siii! Ya funciono!" Cuando estaba disfrutando el momento recibí un gran golpe en mi cabeza con una cuchara de madera de 20 cm y me hizo retorcerme de dolor. "!Wuaaahhh!"

"Yuu-chan, no debes jugar con nuestra invitada"

"Si ya entendí" Con un gran chipote (*chichón en otros países) en la cabeza Yo le respondí y le devolví la cuchara de madera mientras me sobaba mi cabeza casi descalabrada.

Y ante todo esto Azumi-san no bajo su brazo en ningún momento y simplemente se quedo con la duda de "¿Por qué me dijo que dejara mi brazo en esta posición?", por lo que parecía que ella aun no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

En fin, yo fui el que puso su brazo en esa posición para logra que se sintonizara al menos un canal y 20 min después la cena estaba lista.

"Chicos, la cena esta lista"

"¡Esta bien, ya vamos!"

Ambos nos levantamos y de pronto el celular de Azumi timbró, ella toma su celular y me dice:

"Es mi madre, enseguida voy con ustedes."

"Esta bien" Yo le dije y me dirigí a la cocina dejándola sola en la sala.

Mientras tanto Yuuhi estaba en el teléfono hablando en voz baja

"Mamá todo va bien, todo sale de acuerdo al plan, puedes mandar el ya sabes que en 35 min."

"Si hija, no te preocupes"

"Esta bien, luego te hablo te quiero"

"Yo igual, Bye."

Fin de la conversación.

¡Azumi-chan! La cena esta lista.

"Ahh! Ya voy"

_Ella corrió de inmediato y a la vez pensado en lo bueno que fue al encontrarse con este chico, y a la familia de el, que aunque fuera solamente la madre de el, la familia estaba completa en diferentes sentidos._

"_Esta familia es muy buena y el ambiente aquí es muy cálido, es como si estuviera en mi propia casa"_

Entre risas y sonrisas que hubo durante la cena, Azumi-san hizo un comentario que fue algo inesperado y en ese momento Yuuji esta tomando un poco de Té.

"Discupe señora, quisiera que Sakai-kun viniese conmigo de vacaciones!"

La bebida que había entrado por la boca una vez que entro volvió a salir

Fin de capitulo.

Disculpen por la tardanza es que el trabajo no me deja hacer nada jejejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado y esperen con ancias mi próximo capitulo y yo voy a segui haciendo fic aunque nadie las lea xD

"Ya casi se termina este fic" "Muy pronto gran final.


	7. Chapter 6

Ola mundo, aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un poco mas de mi fic, y pues se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, pero ya estoy de regreso y con mas fuerza, espero que les guste y déjenme decirles que me inspire mucho en unas 2 horas y pude hacer esta capitulo mas largo. Bueno sin mas preámbulos que disfruten su capitulo.

Pd. Recuerden que aun no salgo del arco argumental de "1 semana antes" que esta en el capitulo 5, por lo que significa que este aun sigue siendo el flashback de esa semana y la continuación del capitulo 5.

**MI NUEVO TRABAJO**

**CONTINUACION…**

"Señora, quisiera que Sakai-kun viniese conmigo de vacaciones"

La bebida que había entrado por mi boca, volvió a salir del mismo. No pensé que Azumi diría algo como eso.

"Si, puedes llevártelo" Esa fue la respuesta de mi madre. Y nuevamente volvió salir mas bebida de mi boca, creo que esta vez dije algo de más así que mejor olvídenlo.

"Fruuuuww!, Mamá ¿por que dices eso?"

"De hecho tu maleta ya esta hecha así que ya esta listo todo." Mi mamá señalo con su dedo el lugar donde estaba mi maleta completa llena de ropa, y que en ningún momento me di cuenta que estaba por ahí.

"Oye, oye esto es inesperado, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

En ese momento ya habían transcurrido los 35 min que había acordado Azumi Yuuhi y su madre.

"Ding dong" Eso fue el timbre tengan mas imaginación xD.

Mi madre salió y dijo:

"Azumi-chan, vinieron por ti"

"Siggh, gracias ghh!" Esto decía ella jalándome el cuello de mi camisa a la fuerza pero soy algo pesado para ella así que ella hacia todo lo posible para transportarme hacia afuera.

"Disculpa, si quiero yo puedo caminar solo"

"…"

Ella ignoro mi comentario completamente y una vez afuera de mi casa vi algo sorprendente, un automóvil o limosina que estaba en la puerta de mi casa y en ella el chofer invitando a Azumi a subirse.

"¿Oye a donde me llevas?, mamá dile algo a ella!"

"¡Chicos que tengan un buen viaje!" Mi mamá me despedía como si esto fuera algo normal para ella.

"Ehhh! Mamá!"

Azumi tomo toda su fuerza y me lanzo hacia el asiento de atrás y ella se sentó en el mismo lugar que yo, el chofer tomo mi maleta y nos fuimos. Yo todavía no asimilaba la situación y mientras miraba la calle en mi ventanilla, de repente la actitud de Azumi-san cambio, ya no era la chica dulce sino algo ruda y fría.

"A partir de ahora tu serás mi sirviente personal. Estarás al tanto de mi y de mis ordenes"

"Oye espera un minuto, ¿porque debo de hacerlo?" Yo le responde algo desconcertado.

"Ordenes mías, además tu madre aprobó esto."

"¿Eso significa que mi mamá me vendió?"

"Se podría decir"

Era un gran shock que me impacto de repente, descubrí algo en esta charla, mi madre me vende asi nada mas y no me dice nada y esta chica es una versión Tsundere o algo asi y eso fue suficiente para quedarme callado en todo el trayecto de mi viaje.

40 min después

Llegamos a nuestro destino, fue un trayecto un poco largo, recorrimos varios caminos y pasamos por la autopista y de ahí ya no recuerdo hacia donde, pero lo que si se es que la noche cayo demasiado rápido y yo ya estaba cansado por el duro dia, pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera del auto…

"Wuuaaahhh!"

Mis ojos ya no podían ver más de lo que puede ver, para ver lo que estaba viendo en ese momento tenia que mover ya sea mi cabeza o mi cuerpo en un angulo de 120º grados. Era enorme, era inmenso, era una mansión que era mas grande que mi casa, bueno creo que no vale la pena mencionar mi casa en este momento.

"Esto es…"

"Bienvenido a mi casa"

"¿Esta es tu casa?, pensé que tu casa quedaba un poco cerca de la escuela"

Ella puso sus manos en las caderas y muy orgullosa dice:

"Ah, bueno esta casa solamente la usamos cuando venimos de vacaciones."

Para ser un lugar enorme, debería de habitar demasiadas personas, es mas debería hacerse de este un Hotel.

"Vamos, mi madre nos espera" Ella me señala a que valla a la puerta. "ah! Y por favor ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?"

"Ehh! ¿Tu mamá? Eh! Por tu nombre?, esto es demasiado inesperado." Mis pies se congelaron y no sabía que hacer.

"Vamos, vamos, ¿de qué te avergüenzas?"

"Buu… bu.. bueno, pero quiero que esto no se vea como un mal entendido"

"De que hablas?, si fue ella en primer lugar que planeo todo y la verdad es que quiero que me llames por mi nombre"

"Eh?" Me quede mas sorprendido por lo que decía ella.

Ella de pronto se sonroja y voltea rápidamente.

"De todos modos, entra de una vez" Ella se acerca hacia mi y me jalonea de mi camisa.

"Oye, espera yo puedo solo ¿sabes?"

Entre por la puerta principal y a diferencia del exterior, era mas sorprendente por dentro, era demasiado elegante para mis ojos que me hacia sentir de alguna marena un poco inferior a ella, de pronto en ese momento sentí una calida bienvenida de otra persona.

"Bienvenido seas Sakai Yuuji-san, espero que no te haya causado muchas molestias por esta situación."

"No, no, descuide, de todos modos ya logre acostumbrarme."

"Bien ya que estas aquí estoy mejor y muy aliviada de verte de nuevo"

"Eh?, a que se refiere?"

"No, nada, es solo que vi algo en ti que me pareció familiar, eso es todo, además desde aquel incidente que tuviste con mi hija, sentí que eras de mucha confianza y eras un bien chico"

"Gracias, eso creo"

La cara de Yuuhi se ruborizo de nuevo y volteo a otro lado.

Azumi-san miro a su hija y le dice: "Yuuhi-chan, ¿podrías dejarme hablar a solas con el? Por lo que tu ya sabes que…

Yuuhi-san miro la cara de su madre haciendo un gesto muy inusual y de pronto ella recuerda.

"Ah! Si, claro! Ya lo recuerdo, iré a mi habitación"

"Ambas son cómplices y tramaban algo, espero que no sea algo de que deba preocuparme, o estaré en problemas"

Mientras yo pensaba en eso Yuuhi tomo las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Y fue asi "como me quede a solas con la madre de Yuuhi.

"Sakai-kun, te quiero pedir un favor"

"Ah! Si!, digame" Me quede de pie firmemente mientras escuchaba con atención el favor de Azumi-san y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo.

"_El rostro de Azumi-san y el de su hija se parecen mucho, además de ser lindas, solo que Yuuhi-san tiene el cabello largo y el de su madre corto y el color de sus ojos es diferente"_

"Ya te diste cuenta?"

"Eh?" Yo le conteste.

"De que mi hija y yo nos parecemos un poco además de ser muy lindas"

Mi cara se puso colorado como un tomate y rápidamente le dije.

"Eh?, si pero no, es decir claro que lo note pero no crea de que me imagine cosas raras o cosas a si, se lo juro"

"Hm hu hu hu," Ella empezó a reírse un poco y después me dice: "Tranquilo, no te preocupes, solo bromeaba"

Pues sentí como si fuese en serio, es como si ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos con solo ver mi rostro.

"Sakai-san, le pedi a tu madre Chigusa-san de que por favor cuidaras de mi hija mientras no estoy. Ella con gusto acepto sin pensarlo tanto."

"Ehhh!, no crei que mi madre me vendiera muy rápido con otras personas!""

"La verdad es que, como te mencione antes, siento que tu eres una buena persona y pienso de que podras hacerlo muy bien"

"Y como sabe eso" le pregunte.

Y ella empieza a hacer un gesto de que estuviera pensando y me dice: "Pues … veras… creo que lo puedo llamar una corazonada o mas bien una intuición femenina"

_Creo que estoy muy lejos de entender a las mujeres_.

"Bien creo que me voy a encargar de ser el niñero de una chica que es un poco menor que yo, ummm lo veo un poco razonable."

"Veras, la idea de traerte aquí fue idea de mi hija"


	8. Chapter 62

Aquí continua el capitulo 6 todavía.

"Eh?, pero si ella me dijo que todo era obra suya"

"Bien, como te lo puedo explicar…, todo empezó de esta manera"

_Yo estaba preocupada porque tenia que hacer una viaje de negocios y pues no tenia a nadie a quien dejar a mi hija encargada, a pesar de que planee vivir con mi hija en la Ciudad Misaki, y decidi dejar a un lado mi trabajo por un tiempo, me llego una urgencia en europa y no puedo ignorarlo ya que tengo que responder por la garantía que les mencione. Es ahí que mi hija me vio preocupada, yo le mencione que tenia que salir pero no sabia con quien dejarla a ella. Y en ese momento ella golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y se levanto muy en alto y me dijo:_

FlashBack

"_Ma…má…, creo que se quien debes traer a cui… cui… cuidarme" Ella se sonrojo pero no retiro sus palabras._

_Endflash back_

_Esa ahí cuando ella te menciono pero no me dio muchos detalles sobre ti pero a pesar de que te vi una sola vez, pensé inmediatamente que eras el ideal en este trabajo._

"Ya veo, conque asi fue lo que ocurrió, estoy agradecido que piense asi de mi, pero, esta bien?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"bueno, esque pues, yo soy un chico y ella una chica y pues ya sabe"

"Hahahahaha, por eso no te preocupes, se que no le pondrías un dedo a mi hija, eres un buen chico, pero apuesto a que en la escuela tenias ganas de hablar a solas con mi hija, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Ehh!, pues vera…" Ya no podía verla a los ojos.

"Bueno pasando a otro tema, ya que te quedaras a cargo de ella, te mostrare el lugar"

Ella me llevo por casi todos los rincones de la mansión, y fue un recorrido muy pesado que llegue a cansarme mucho.

"Por ultimo esta es la habitación de mi hija"

"EH,, Pe… pe… pero porque me la muestra?"

"Porque tu habitacion esta justo a lado de esta"

_No se si eso respondio a mi pregunta (pensamiento de Yuuji)_

"¿Porque esta la habitacion de ella junto con la mia?" Yo le pregunte con algo de nerviosismo que me hacia temblar todo mi cuerpo.

"Veras, Sakai-kun, hay algo que quiero contarte"

"Eh?" De repente la cara de Azumi-san se puso muy seria y me dijo.

"Hay veces en que ella llega a tener pesadillas muy fuertes y hay veces que llego a calmarla un poco pero no logro calmarla lo suficiente y se queda por lo menos gritando cosas sin sentido por un buen rato."

"Eso no sabia, Azumi-san"

_Qué raro, yo también he llegado a decir cosas sin sentido o tengo pesadillas. (Pensamiento de Yuuji)_

"Es por eso que decidi poner tu habitacion junto con la tuya, porque en caso de que llegase a tener una pesadilla, tu la auxiliaras rápidamente."

"Desde cuando ha empezado a tener pesadillas" Yo le hago la pregunta un poco serio y ella me responde:

"Creo que 1 semana después de que venimos a vivir a esta ciudad, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por nada, por nada, hehehehe"

_Algo anda mal aquí, pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que sea (pensamiento de Yuuji)_

"Ahora miremos tu habitacion" Ella me guio hasta mi habitacion y me habrio mi puerta, y una vez que ancendio las luces…

"OOOOOhhhh! Genial!, esto es sorprendente, es demasiado grande para ser mi habitación, es…, eh?"

Mire lo que había en lo que seria mi cama, un uniforme muy peculiar, además de ser negro, con una camisa blanca con un moño, me dio la impresión de que era uniforme de Mayordomo.

"Azumi-san, que es esto?"

"Este será tu uniforme"

"Pero, porque?"

"Esa fue una decisión de mi hija, pero muy pronto entenderás el propósito de esto."

"phhufff," exhale un poco porque se que me darán tareas en estos días libres, eso significa que no tendre tiempo de hacer mi tarea para antes de que termine la Golden Week.

"Ah! Se me olvidaba, si necesitas hacer tarea y no hay algo en que no entiendas, puedes pedirle ayuda a mi hija, ya sabes, ella es muy buena en ese tipo de cosas.

"Oh, entonces lo hare, gracias por el consejo"

Asumi-san mira el reloj de mi pared y dice: "Valla, parece que ya es tarde, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas asi que no quiero llegar tarde, este… Sakai-kun, te dejo el resto a ti, habrá guardias de seguridad en la entrada, por la limpieza no te preocupes, todas las mañanas viene alguien a limpiar y por la comida pues, tenemos a alguien para que les cocine, lo único que haras es estar cerca de mi hija y hacer lo que ella te pida."

_De todos modos eso me agotara demasiado! (Pensamiento de Yuuji)_

"Bien creo que ya es hora, te dejo el resto a ti"

"Esta bien, no se preocupe, eso creo" Yo lo decía, aunque un poco inseguro.

"Yuuhi-chan, ya me voy!" Azumi-san le grito para que la llegara a escuchar desde la otra habitacion, rápidamente ella salio de su cuarto y la abrazo de repente, diciéndole:

"Que tengas un buen viaje, mamá"

La sonrisa que mostro en el rostro de Azumi-san era tan cálida que a cualquiera hace que se sienta uno tranquilo de que todo estará bien.

"Ya me voy, y por cierto Sakai-kun, cuento contigo,"

Mi cara se ruborizo de nuevo y con una sonrisa me despedí de ella, diciéndole, "Cuente conmigo" Ahora se lo dije con un tono mas serio.

La acompañamos hacia la puerta, donde el mismo auto que nos trajo la esperaba. Ambos la despedimos y ella se fue tranquila, sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

"Ya eran eso de las 9 pm, y los ojos de Yuuhi-san, se hicieron muy pesados, asi que ella me dijo:

"Sakai-kun, me ire a dormir creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya que es algo tarde"

"Eh?, a si claro!"

_La verdad es que yo duermo un poco mas tarde pero creo que no tengo opción (pensamiento de Yuuji)_

Una vez que entre a mi cama, no sentía el sueño llegar a mi, solamente miraba el techo mientras que la luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana, creo que ya habían pasado por lo menos 30 minutos desde que entre a la cama, por un momento sentí envidia porque Yuuhi-san ya estaba dormida antes que yo, pero por algún lugar de mi ser se sentía un poco feliz por estar a lado de ella. Al pensar todas estas cosas, me empezó a dar sueño cuando de pronto…

"Whuaaaa!, aléjate, veteeee! Guuuuhhhh!"

Escuche un grito que me puso los pelos de punta, y provenían de la habitación de Yuuhi-san, era muy aterrador escucharla gritar que pareciera que ella estuviese sufriendo o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente corrí hacia su habitación y cuando entre mire a Yuuhi-san retorcerse en su propia cama sujetándose la cabeza. "Rayos, me pregunto que estará soñando" eso fue lo que pensé.

"Whuaaaa" las llamas me van a quemar!"

No tenia el tiempo de verla como gritaba, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que hacer… rápidamente me acerque a ella y primero la tome por sus brazos porque no quería que me golpeara en mi cara, pero aun asi no lograba despertarla, y como ultimo recurso, tuve la necesidad de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Ella se forcejeaba con mucha fuerza pero no me le despege de ella en ningún momento y de repente…

"Eh?"

Ella dejo de forcejear y se calmo muy rápido, y por lo que se, Azumi-san me conto que ella tardaba mas en calmarla, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo pude calmarla mas rápido que su madre?

Ella debio tener una pesadilla muy fuerte porque lloro mucho en este poco tiempo, sea lo que sea, a mi también me hizo llorar. Es como si ambos compartiéramos este mismo sentimiento.

"Porque lloras?"

"Eh?"

Mire en mis brazos de nuevo y mire la cara de Yuuhi-san quien había despertado, pero lo que mas me dejo en shock, es que a ella no le preocupaba de que yo la estuviera abrazando.

"Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, espero que no creas que te iba hacer algo malo, es solo que tenias una pesadilla y pues no podía despertarte y esto es lo único que se me ocurrio"

Una vez que dije esto, trate de soltarla pero ella me abrazo con mas fuerza, como queriendo de que no me separe de ella, después ella me dice:

"Ahora recuerdo que la primer vez que nos vimos, sentí algo inusual en ti, y lo estoy sintiendo de nuevo, es como si estar a tu lado me aliviara y me hiciera sentir bien"

"Yuuhi…-san…" Con mi cara algo ruborizada y muy muy apenado mire lo ojos de ella nuevamente, y nuevamente sentí el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando la vi por primera vez.

_¿QUE SERA ESTE SENTIMIENTO?_

_Proximo capitulo:_

Días Agotadores.

_Bien pues se termino otro capitulo mas, pero aun no termina la historia, seguramente pensaran que se vuelve algo aburrido todo esto, pero lo mejor esta por venir._

_Bueno, si para antes de que se acaba el año no subo de nuevo un nuevo capitulo, pues de una vez les digo, Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! _

_Nos vemos, adiós! _


	9. Chapter 7

Ola de nuevo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Bueno les dejo un capitulo mas y ademas interesante xD.

No olviden comentar!

Dias Agotadores Parte 1

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaban mis ojos, note que mi cuerpo estaba en una mala posicion, y se deba a que habia dormido a lado de la cama de Yuuhi toda la noche y eso no es todo, recuerdo que tambien estaba abrazandola pero...

"No esta..."

Esas fueron mis primeras palabras cuando mire que mis brazos estaban sueltos.

"¿Quien no esta...? Tonto"

Yuuhi ya se habia levantado primero, ya tenia otro vestido diferente al de ayer, y su cabello recogido y... Espera un minuto... se puso un vestido lindo y en frente de mi, cuando yo estaba dormido ella se lo puso!, Un lindisimo vestido blanco que por alguna razón lo senti muy familiar.

"A disculpame, no era mi intencion quedarme aqui toda la noche, es que..."

"Esta bien, esta bien, no hay problema." Eso decia mientras aun se arreglaba el cabello."

Bueno, me retido y casi antes de retirame escuche un pequeño susurro...

"Gracias..."

"Eh?, dijo algo?..."

"No nada, ya te puedes ir"

Me sali de la habitacion de Yuuji, y me fui al mio, una vez que llegue ahi me cambie de ropa.

"No se porque estoy en esta situacion, no se que debo hacer despues"

Eran las 7:23 am y me dirigi a la cocina, y me di cuenta que el cocinero no estaba y despues senti vibrar mi celular y era un mensaje.

"Asumi-san?"

"Siento molestarte de nuevo, pero el cocinero no ira por ahora a trabajar, Sakai-kun podrias encargarte de ello, Chao-besitos Te-je!"

"¡¿Pero por quien rayos me esta tomando?!"  
En estos momentos es cuando estraño a mi madre, bueno al menos para hacer las comida.

Rapido me dirigi al refrigerado a revisar que habia.

"Vamos, esto sirve y esto tambien, tambien esto..." Y por suerte pude conseguir un recetario que estaba cerca del refrigerador.

"Yuu... digo, Sakai-kun" Yuuhi ya habia bajado a la cocina para su desayuno.

"Ah! Disculpame, el desayuno aun no esta listo"

"Eh? porque"

"Bueno, ocurrieron algunas cosas, asi que esta vez lo hare yo"

"Ooh!, ummm y que tal si te ayudo?"

"E... pues no se si sea buena idea ya que yo soy quien esta a tu cargo"

"Ummm" Ella hizo un puchero

"Esta bien"  
"En serio?, que bien!, Mamá no me deja estar en la cocina desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Bueno te encargo que piquez los vegetales"

"Si" Ella lo dice con entusiasmo

Apenas me iba a encargar de hacer otra cosa cuando...

"Yuuhi-san, que pasa?

Ella tenia en sus manos el cuchillo y despues hace una especie de pose con el cuchillo, es como si estuviera empuñando una espada.

"Que haces?"

"Eh? aaahhh este... nada, solamente hacia algo que me paso en mi sueño de anoche"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, anoche decias que te quemabas o algo asi"

"Si, pero ahora que lo pienso no me estaba quemando, es como si las llamas salieran dentro de mi, y a la vez empuñaba una espada y pense en que tal ves, si recreaba  
ese escena de mi sueño podria recordar algo mas pero creo que es inuti."

Lo que decia Yuuhi-san, parecia que por alguna razon en alguna parte de mi cuerpo siente que lo que tiene ella es lo mismo que yo.

"Por cierto... Sakai-kun... podrias ayudarme a cortar los vegeteles?, es que tengo miedo de cortarme"

"Mm... creo que no tengo otra opcion, dame el cuchillo"

Cuando ella me pasaba el cuchillo nuestras manos se tocaron, aunque yo senti un poco de pena por eso, ella inmediatamente su cara se puso colorada.

Al final de todo, la comida ya estaba hecha por nosotros dos aun nos tardamos casi 2 horas para terminarlo, pero nos divertimos mucho al hacerlo.

Una vez que terminanos de comer, charlamos un poco.

"¿Y dime Sakai-kun que haces en tu casa para divertirte?"

"Eh?, pues a veces salgo con mis amigos al karaoke o estoy en mi casa viedo la tele o leyendo un manga"

"Y dime Sakai-kun, tienes a alguien q... qu... que te guste?" La cara de Yuuhi cambio de color y por supuerto que la mia tambien.

"Bueno, este... no, La verdad es que no he pensado en estas cosas a si que no"

"Ya veo..."  
Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y era algo incomodo asi que yo le pregunte:  
"Y tu que haces para divertirte, Yuuhi-san?"

"Solamente estudio"

"Eh?"

"Hay algo de malo?" Ella me mira enojada

"No, nada... solamente pense que en caso de que tenga problemas con algo, pues tal vez pida tu ayuda" Eso es lo que le dije

"Ah! pues si ese es el caso pues puedes acudir a mi, pe... pero no es que quiera pasar el tiempo contigo, solo es para ayudarte"

Esa frase sono muy tsundere y obvio.

"Dime Yuuhi-san, que tan grande es esta mansion?"

"Mmm... ahora que lo dices pues no lo se, ¿Quieres ir a ver?"

"Eh?... no hay problemas con eso?"

"Claro que no, ademas yo te lo estoy ordenando"

Al final de eso, nos dirigimos afuera, por la parte de enfrente se veia normal asi que nos dirigimos a la parte de atras, y es ahi donde nos sorprendimos..."

"Un viejo templo..."

"Valla! No sabia que habia algo asi atras de mi mansion!" Yuuhi se sorprendio y corrio para ver mas de cerca

"Espera! Puede ser peligroso..."

"Vamos vamos, no pasa... Whuuaa!"

A unos metros de ahi habia un agujero, era como un pozo y en ella cayo Yuuhi

"Yuuhi!"

Rapidamente me acerque rapido para rescatarla pero...

"Ehh!"

Algo salio volando de ahi, el color era rojo fuego y aterrizo a 2 metros lejos del agujero, un aura de color rojo fuego invadia el cuerpo de ella, y ella era Yuuhi.

Hola mundo hace mucho que no escribia nada, perdon pero el trabajo no me dejaba hacer nada de nada y ademas tuve que rescribir esto porque perdi mis archivos de mis fics.

Bueno los vere en el proximo capitulo.  
Esperenlo.


	10. Chapter 72

Saludos a todos les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Dias agotadores 2

Mi cuerpo no podía moverse, mientras veía como en el aire quedaban restos de llamas que se desvanecían poco a poco.

Luego mire a la imagen de esa persona que se encontraba cerca de mi, de repente ella volteo y en su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, de pronto esas llamas en su espalda que parecían alas desaparecieron al igual que el color rojo que cubria su cuerpo.

Ella se desvaneció y cayó al suelo, mi reacción fue un poco lenta y fui rápido a su auxilio, no me importaba que ella le hayan salido llamas en su cuerpo, sino de que ella estuviera bien por el momento, ya que fue su madre quien me pidió que cuidara de ella.

Rapido me levante y la lleve a su habitación, donde me quede con ella hasta el amanecer.

Al otro dia, cuando el relog hizo su sonido habitual de las 8 am, me levante del suelo y me quite un poco de la saliva que me quedo en mi rostro, mire hacia la cama y note que ella no estaba ahí, rápidamente me fui a buscarla a todas partes y de repente un gran olor provenia desde la cocina.

Yuuhi-san!

Me quede atonito de nuevo, pues mis ojos vieron una gran imagen que no creo que pueda verlo de nuevo, Yuuhi llevaba un delantal y si… ella estaba preparando el almuerzo.

Buenos días, Sakai-kun

Bu-buenos días.

Mi cara se puso roja por un momento y luego recobre la cordura. Según que yo sepa ella no sabia cocinar bien, me preguntaba el porque ella lo esta haciendo ahora.

Quieres que te heche una mano con eso?

No gracias, estoy bien.

Creo que por ahora no había nada de que preocuparse, asi que deje las cosas como estaban porque de alguna manera ella se veía muy feliz.

Una vez que el desayuno ya estaba servido lo cual era algo que yo debía haber preparado, almorzamos, la cara de felicidad de Yuuhi aun segua en su rostor asi que me dio curiosidad y le pregunte:

Creo que hoy amaneciste muy feliz que de costumbre, no?

Ah! E-este si.

Ella tartamudeo

Yo continue con mi almuerzo de forma callada mientras recordaba aquella escena de ayer.

Esta delicioso Sakai-kun?

Eh? Ah! Si, muchísimo. Porque preguntas?

Aaa… pues hoy sentí que podía hacerlo bien, aunque se que soy mala para la cocina pero por alguna razón pude hacerlo.

Creo que te lo propusiste esta ves, no?

Si pero…

Ella se quedo pensando.

Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro, pasaron cosas tristes y cosas alegres.

Eso llamo mi atención.

Que fue lo que soñaste?

Soñe que alguien muy amable pero creo que la odiaba de momentos me enseño a cocinar, y lo demás es que fueron llamas muy ardientes y yo estaba en ella.

¿Llamas?

Si, pero… Lo-lo siento estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Ah! No importa. Hablaremos después con mas calma.

Si, gracias sakai-kun.

Creo que Yuuhi me dio algunas pistas o puntos clave de que ella y yo tengamos algo en común con nuestros sueños, asi que tendre que investigar de esto mas tarde.

Oie Sakai-kun, te parece si salimos hoy a alguna parte.

La cara de ella cambio de color.

Pero estoy en servicio, no creo que deba hacerlo.

Esta bien, si no le digo a mi madre sobre esto no habrá nada de que sentirte culpable.

Bu-bueno, creo que no tengo otra opción verdad?.

Bien! Ire arreglarme y en media hora salimos ok?

Si.

Este dia se ha vuelto muy animada, es como si ella hubiera adquirido mucha valentía, pero bueno… creo que yo también debería ir a cambiarme de ropa.

Me dirigi a mi habitación a buscar ropa en uno de mis cajones cuando de pronto…

Una carta y dinero?!

Empeze a leerla

_Querido Sakai-kun_

_Si encuentras esto es porque estas a punto de salir con mi linda y querida hija, asi que es buena oportunidad para decirte esto: Mi hija cumplirá años muy pronto y ese dinero es tu paga adelantada o atrasada de tu servicio (no se cuando estes leyendo esta carta xD) pero si puedes haz feliz a mi hija en ese dia. _

_Atententamente _

_Asumi_

Pero como rayos sabia que esto pasaría? Esa pregunta resonó en mi cabeza. – Eh? Hay mas de la carta.

_Pd. Si te estas preguntando de como se que vas a salir con ella es porque conozco a mi hija y se algunas cosas que tu no sabes, por lo tanto esto es un SE-CRE-TO._

Espero que la madre de Yuuhi no sea alguna clase de bruja o algo por el estilo. Ahora que lo pienso este es mi primera paga en mi vida, asi que sacare provecho de esto. Gracias Asumi-san.

Sakai-kun! Ya estoy lista!

Eh? Ah! Perdon ya voy!

Solamente me cambie una camisa y asi sali, a lo que seria ¿una cita?

Proxi. Cap.

Una cita y algo mas.

Nota del escrito.

Ola a todos, lamento los retrasos pero espero estar mas al corriente en estos días, la verdad es que tengo un nuevo hoobie y es el fandub, pasen por youtube y vean mis fandubs! Mi cuenta es Shuujin Sakai. Y en Facebook es Shuujin Fandub.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN n.n

Saludos!


End file.
